A Cruel Twist of Fate
by LadyNeptune1
Summary: Duo almost dies and the guys come to his rescue.


None of these characters are mine. Only the story line is. This is my first Gundam Wing story, so if you don't like please be kind to me in the reviews. Some of the facts have changed and some of the characters are out of character. Please deal with it and don't get mad at me. Also, there are a few cuss words in the story. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cruel Twist of Fate  
  
* * *  
  
'Hey, Trowa, have you seen Duo around here lately?"  
  
"Actually, no, I haven't seen him for about a week an a half now."  
  
"Damn him. Where in fucking hell could he be?"  
  
"I don't know. Have you tried your guys room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The basement?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Quatre's house?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How about the church?"  
  
"Yes. I've been to all the places I can think of and still no Duo," I said, letting the 'Perfect Solider' mask fall, showing just how upset I really was as Wufei walked into the living room of the safe house.  
  
"Wufei, have you seen Duo around?"  
  
"Yes. About a week and a half ago. Duo got a call from the convent that was rebuilt on L2. You and Trowa were out doing a mini mission at the time. He left saying there was an emergency at home and that they needed him there. He hasn't been in contact since."  
  
"I have this funny feeling that something's seriously wrong," Trowa commented looking worried.  
  
__________________  
  
Later that same day, Quatre was in the library of his mansion reading a book when the telephone rang. He hurriedly picked up the phone, expecting it to be Heero or Trowa wanting to know if he had heard from Duo.  
  
'Hello, Quatre speaking, who is this?"  
  
"Quatre, it's me, Duo," said Duo on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Duo! Where are you? What's going on?"  
  
"I haven't got long to talk. I'm at the convent on L2. Something terrible is happening here and I can't leave yet. I need your guys help. When's the soonest you guys can get here?"  
  
"We can be there by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good. I've gotta go. When you guys get her, go straight to the Maxwell Church. I'll be there."  
  
"Okay. We'll meet you there. Bye."  
  
"Bye," said Duo as Quatre hung up the phone.  
  
__________________  
  
At the safe house, Wufei was in the kitchen fixing a snack, Trowa was watching TV and Heero was typing at his laptop, searching for Duo, when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Wufei speaking," Wufei said into the phone.  
  
"Hello, Wufei, it's me, Quatre. Get the others and switch over to the speaker, the others need to here this."  
  
"Hey, guys, come here for a minute. Quatre's on the phone. He's got a message that everybody needs to hear,'" Wufei shouted to Heero and Trowa as he switched the phone over to the speaker.  
  
They came running into the room.  
  
"Hey, Quatre, what's the message? Is it from Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is. Duo's at the Maxwell Church and Convent and he desperately needs our help. We have to be there tomorrow morning," replied Quatre.  
  
"What's happening?" I suddenly asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it sounds really bad."  
  
"We'll be at you house in two hours. Have everything we need ready to go when we got there," I said, slipping into my 'Perfect Solider' attitude.  
  
"I already have the servants working on it. See you guys in two hours then. Bye," Quatre said.  
  
"Bye," we replied as Wufei hung up the phone and switched the speaker off.  
  
"Let's get going," Trowa said.  
  
"What about out stuff?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Pack it quickly. We don't have much time."  
  
All three of us ran around the safe house gathering our things and shoving them into our bags. Five minutes later we had everything packed and were climbing into our shuttle.  
  
_____________  
  
A little under two hours later, we landed at Quatre's place where we stayed when we weren't on missions. Quatre was outside waiting for Trowa to get off. The moment Trowa got off, Quatre ran over to him and greeted his lover with the most passionate kiss I had ever see.  
  
"Uh, guys, I hate to break this lovely moment up, but we really need to get going," Wufei stated when he saw the look of pure misery on my face.  
  
They broke apart looking sheepish.  
  
"Everything's ready to go."  
  
"Good. Let's get going then," I said heading towards Quatre's shuttle with my laptop and bag.  
  
The others followed and we took off shortly after.  
  
___________  
  
The next morning we arrived at the docking port. When we got there, we hurriedly got off the shuttle and rushed towards the church.  
  
"Man, this is bad," Quatre remarked as we ran.  
  
A few minutes later we arrived at the church to see bullet holes in the doors and windows, burn marks everywhere on the building and dead bodies littering the ground around and inside the church. Upon entering the church, Trowa and Quatre walked towards the front to search, while Wufei and I searched the back.  
  
"Duo," Quatre and Trowa called out while they were searching.  
  
All of a sudden we heard a loud moaning sound from behind the altar and rushed towards it. Behind it, we found Duo, lying in a puddle of his own blood, nearly unconscious.  
  
"Duo, what happened?" I asked picking him up off the floor.  
  
"We were attacked by OZ. Everybody's dead," Duo said rather weakly before going unconscious.  
  
"Quickly, we need to get him to the nearest hospital."  
  
We rushed out of the church and ran a couple of blocks to the emergency room of the hospital.  
  
Upon entering the emergency room, the doctor took one look at Duo, who by that time had stopped bleeding, rushed us into a small room just down the hall.  
  
"What's his blood type?" the doctor asked as he was cleaning up and bandaging Duo's wound.  
  
"Type O," Wufei replied.  
  
"Nurse, how much type O blood do we have left?"  
  
"1 pint, doctor."  
  
"Get it for me," he said to the nurse then turned towards us, "Do any of you have the same blood type as he does?"  
  
"I do," I said stepping forward.  
  
"Good. After I get finished with him, I'll get the transfusion under way. I need you to donate a pint of blood for him, so you're going to have to stay in here."  
  
"How long will this take?" Trowa asked.  
  
"About three hours, you guys can wait in here too, if you want."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Here you go doctor and here's an empty IV bag if you need it."  
  
"Thanks," the doctor said as the nurse left the room, "sir, I need you to lie on this bed for me so we can get you hooked up and ready to go."  
  
I laid down on the bed, while the doctor finished with Duo and got him ready for the transfusion. He then prepared me and hooked me up to Duo, my blood going from my arm, through the tube and into Duo.  
  
"There, we're all set. I'll be back in a little while to check on you."  
  
The doctor left and we sat there silently for awhile until my mind started to drift to the time when I first found out that he loved me and the events that followed right after.  
  
______________  
  
"Hey, Heero, what are you doing?"  
  
"Typing an exceptance to a solo mission that starts in a couple of days. I'll be gone for two weeks."  
  
"Heero, I need to ask you something."  
  
"What is it," I asked.  
  
"I'm in love with a guy and I don't know how to tell him."  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?" I asked hoping it was I.  
  
"Do I have to tell you?" whined Duo.  
  
"Yes, baka," I said sharply.  
  
Duo mumbled something unintelligible.  
  
"What did you say?" I demanded as Duo looked towards the floor.  
  
"I said," Duo said as he looked up at me, "that I love you."  
  
I sat there starring at Duo, who was blushing slightly, stunned.  
  
"Duo, I love you too. But, I didn't thing you liked me like that, so I didn't say anything." I said taking Duo into my arms and kissing him on the lips lightly before he deepened the kiss for me.  
  
"I want you so bad, Heero," Duo said after I broke the kiss.  
  
"Then let me take you."  
  
We made love for the first time. It lasted over and hour and I'll never forget the felling of loosing myself in Duo for the first time. (There was a lemon scene here but I deleted it. If you want it back in let me know in the reviews.)  
  
"I love you Duo," I said as I curled myself around him and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too, Heero, always and forever," he said falling asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
_____________  
  
"Duo's getting his color back," Quatre said as the doctor came back into the room.  
  
I came back to reality.  
  
"Well, his colors good and the transfusions done," the doctor said pulling the IV's out of the two of us and changing the tubes and needles before putting a bandage where the IV was at.  
  
While the doctor was talking to us, giving us instructions for when we took Duo home, he started coming around.  
  
"Where am I," Duo mumbled as he came to, all of us surrounded him.  
  
"You're at the hospital. We just finished giving you a blood transfusion with help of this young man," he said pointing to me before continuing on. "We had to give you two pints of blood and we only had one pint left in the hospital, so he gave a pint of his blood to you. He's the only reason why you are alive right now."  
  
"Thank you, Heero," Duo said giving me a look that said he wanted to talk to me alone later on.  
  
I gave him a slight smile, before slipping my hand into his.  
  
"Can we take him home, Doctor?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes, just remember he had to stay in bed and rest until the wound is completely healed. If he start having any problems take him to the nearest hospital immediently. Can you get up and walk, Duo?"  
  
"I'll try," Duo said as the doctor helped him out of bed.  
  
He took a couple of steps and seemed strong enough to walk, so we checked him out of the hospital and took him back to the shuttle.  
  
______________  
  
When we were settled comfortably on the shuttle, we took off. Quatre and Wufei were piloting while Trowa and I were with Duo, keeping him company and making him comfortable.  
  
"I'm glad he's all right," Trowa commented once Duo was asleep.  
  
"Me too," I replied looking at my sleeping angel.  
  
Trowa left the little room and went to join the other two, leaving me alone with Duo, until I fell asleep in the chair next to him.  
  
______________  
  
By the time we arrived at him, it was well after midnight. Since none of the servants were awake we took only our personal bags. Trowa and Quatre were carrying Duo's bag and mine, while I carried Duo into the house.  
  
They sat our bags down inside our room and left, going straight to bed. I changed out of my clothes and changed Duo into a loose T-shirt before lying him in bed and climbing into bed with him.  
  
_______________  
  
The next morning I awoke to the feeling of Duo's body curled somewhat next to mine.  
  
"Morning Heero," Duo said as I sat up in bed.  
  
"Morning. How are you felling?"  
  
"Tired and sore. Heero, I want to thank you for saving my life."  
  
"You don't have to Duo. I'll do anything for you, including giving up my life."  
  
"I know. I'm just glad you guys got to me when you did or I'd be dead right now. I love you so much, Heero."  
  
"I love you too, Duo," I said kissing him on the forehead before climbing out of bed and getting dressed for the day.  
  
I left the room, got breakfast for both of us and went back to our room.  
  
After setting our breakfast on the table that was near the door of our room, I went over to Duo and helped him out of bed and over to a chair by the table. As soon as he was seated, I sat down in my chair and we started eating. Duo, who normally inhales his food, was sitting there eating slowly because of the pain.  
  
We finished eating; I helped him back to bed, where he quickly fell back asleep. I grabbed the dished and took them back to the kitchen before going into town to do some errands.  
  
___________________  
  
Arriving in town, I headed straight to the jewelry store. Upon entering the store, I headed over to the necklaces, where a clerk was standing.  
  
"Yes, sir, how may I help you?"  
  
"I would like to buy this necklace," I said pointing to the one I wanted.  
  
The clerk took out the necklace.  
  
"Would you like anything engraved on it?"  
  
"Yes. To my love and the date."  
  
"I'll be right back then," the clerk said disappearing behind a curtain.  
  
A few minutes later the clerk returned with the necklace, placed it back into the little black box and wrapped it in silver paper. The clerk then rang it in and handed me the box when I handed her the money.  
  
I grabbed the box and left the store. After running to the post office and a few other places, I stopped at the floral shop and bought a dozen yellow roses to go with the necklace, then headed home.  
  
_____________  
  
That evening after supper I brought Duo down to the library where the other were waiting (they were in on the surprise).  
  
"What are we doing down here?"  
  
"I've got a surprise in the library for you?"  
  
"Goody!" Duo exclaimed, "what is it?"  
  
"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise the, now would it?"  
  
"I guess not," said Duo as we entered the library.  
  
Duo looked at the others, then looked around the room until he spotted the flowers and the little silver box.  
  
"I love you Duo. Always and forever." I whispered into Duo's ear.  
  
Duo sat on the couch between Wufei and I. I reached over, grabbed the box off the coffee table and handed it to Duo, who tore into it excitedly.  
  
"I love it, Heero. Thanks!" Duo exclaimed when he saw it.  
  
"Turn it over."  
  
Duo did as I said and turned it over to read the back. A look of pure happiness ran across his face before a look of sleepiness replaced it.  
  
"Let's get you to bed," I said clasping the necklace around his neck.  
  
Duo agreed picking up the roses, before I picked him up and carried him to bed.  
  
______________  
  
A week later, Duo's stitches were taken out and my sweet lover was back to his old self, making me realize just how special he is to me.  
  
The End  
  
(Yes I know Heero is kind of sappy, but as I told you at the beginning some of the characters are a little out of character. Please review.) 


End file.
